


take a chance, make a change

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [127]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Baby!panic, Gen, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hdm!Spencer and breakaway - kelly clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a chance, make a change

Spencer could feel Kal almost quivering with excitement as the van pulled up at the address. "This it?"

"Yeah," Ryan breathed. Spencer was kinda grateful he wasn't the only one who was a little in shock. It was really happening. They were recording an album.

Brendon pulled the side door of the van open, and Maysa sprang out, sprinting a lap around the van before stretching like only a cat could. Spencer and Kallan dropped out a little more stiffly as someone came out of the building and began to walk towards them.

"This is it, Kal," Spencer said.

Kal headbutted his leg. "This is just the beginning," she corrected. Together, they walked towards the building.


End file.
